


Baby Dino

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, T-Rex - Freeform, baby t-rex, bucky and steve want to protect all things, even baby dinos, hydra are losers, my dinos are sweet and nice, raptor - Freeform, steve and bucky are like little kids again, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: Steve and Bucky come across something surprising deep in a hydra base.





	1. Chapter 1

“What..the...fuck...is….that?” Bucky’s voice hasn’t sounded this shocked sense they fought and defeated Thanos years ago, which can not be good at all.

Steve doesn’t even waste time getting on the comm to ask what’s wrong he just runs to where Bucky said he was last and…...skids to a stop in front of what can only be a…..a….

“Is that a fucking T-rex!?” Steve exclaims.

Everyone over the comms say something, mostly talking over each other before Steve just tells everyone to meet back up on the jet, something that gets fought until Bucky gets on the comm and…

“Will everyone just listen to Cap this once and do as he says without fucking complaint!?”

Steve smirks some, always glad to have Bucky has his second in command...in work..and in life. The smirks falls off his face however as he again takes in the T-rex behind the glowing bars. It can’t be full grown yet, it’s only as tall as he is, but still...its a fucking dinosaur!

He looks to Bucky who’s watching it with almost childlike wonder. Oh no, oh no please don’t say it…

“Can we keep it Steve?”

Steve for his part pinches the bridge of his nose, asking for strength. “No Buck we can’t.”

“But why? How cool would it be to have it on our team?” Bucky says sounding much to excited about it all.

Steve finally opens his eyes again and looks to Bucky who….looks to him with such fucking doe eyes it should be dam illegal.

“How do you know we could even tame it?” Steve ask instead, refusing to use the word control, even if it is a animal? Mammal? Whatever.

“I don’t but….if we can..” Bucky trails off looking to the t-rex again before making a bold discussion and turns off the bars keeping it in it’s cell.

“BUCKY!” Steve shouts ready to defend them but….it never comes to that.

The t-rex comes out slowly sniffing the air before moving over to Steve, sniffing his shield before licking one long strip up his face and mask with it’s massive tongue. Steve doesn’t hide his disgusted face. “God that’s gross.”

Bucky laughs lowly before the t-rex moves to him and it’s only then Bucky seems worried for a split second before the thing sniffs his metal arm and then whines so sadly even Steve wants to hug the damn thing. 

“Why is it making that sound?” Steve wonder's moving closer to them, it’s only then he sees it...the same time Bucky does.

“Is that….his leg?” Steve says in shock.

The t-rex has a metal leg looking almost near to the arm Bucky had long ago, matching red star and all. It would be funny Steve thinks if it also wasn’t so sad. Even animals were changed by hydra, nothing was safe. Bucky pets over it’s flank frowning.

“It’s ok I understand.” Bucky whispers to the thing and dam if it doesn’t seem like the dino actually knows what he’s saying. The thought is scary to think about.

Steve pet’s it’s other side, “How did they make a dinosaur? And for what purpose? Steve ask mostly to himself, still petting over the thing as it starts….purring?

“I don’t know, but we can’t leave it here Steve.”

Steve shakes his head, “Don’t worry we're not going to.”

Bucky whips his head around to him in shock, he thought it would take alot more fighting to get him to agree. “Really?”

Steve offers him a small smile, “Really.....guess i’m just a sucker for strays huh?” He finishes the sentence looking at the t-rex who is all but relaxed and happy seeming with all the petting.

Bucky snorts, “It’s more like a huge overgrown cat.”

Steve touches the comm in his ear smiling even more thinking of where the t-rex can stay at the tower and he knows just the spot. “Tony?...Yeah listen we found something….a friend you could say.”

“A...friend?” Tony ask wearily.

“Yeah and oh and do we have any of that jerky left?” Bucky ask next.

“Yeah….why?” Tony still sounds weary.

Steve and Bucky look at each other like two little kids who just got the best prize ever, “Our friend’s gonna need it.”


	2. Let's Do It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://i.ytimg.com/vi/-Bk8SGmXMqQ/hqdefault.jpg t-rex with hair ;)

“Jesus Christ on a cracker…..what the hell is that!?” Tony nearly shouts.

Steve fights hard not to smile as he calmly informs him, “It’s a baby t-rex stark what does it look like?”

Nat for her part just shakes her head like this is a normal thing and Clint rushes over like he was just given a new toy as he shyly pets the thing. He full on laughs when he gets a full face lick, unlike Steve who made a disgusted face, Clint looks as happy as can be.

“Please tell me were keeping it?” Clint begs looking to Bucky.

“Oh course we are.” Bucky replies, putting his gun away before sitting down next to the dino and petting over his flank again.

Steve puts his shield up as the transport starts to lift off, taking a quick photo on his phone before slipping it back in his uniform.

“I saw that Steve.” Bucky says never looking away from the t-rex, who moves on to purring deeply now.

“See what Buck?” Steve throws back sitting on the floor with them, petting gently over the metal leg frowning.

Bucky glances at him shaking his head, “Stealth is not your strong suit babe, I saw you take a picture.”

Steve for his part just shrugs, “I’ll send it to you.”

“You better punk.” Bucky offers a tiny smile, long hair hiding some of his face, but Steve can see he’s not bothered by the picture being taken….not really.  
______________________________

The ride back is….easier than they thought it would be. The t-rex sleeps through it the whole way, it’s so calm and relaxed, Tony keeps watching it like it’s going to suddenly attack everyone, but the thing never does. If anything once they land the t-rex wakes back up, it seems even more chill, yawning his huge mouth before following Bucky out of the transport like a huge overgrown dog.

Not knowing how they will move it...her they come to learn, they decide to put her next to the training room for the time being, it’s the biggest area and well protected, walls strong enough to hold her.

“You know…” Bucky starts as he runs a super soft brush over her head. Her weird mane of hair oddly soft for a t-rex…..

“Oh boy this should be good.” Steve’s smile is all knowing as he settles down on her otherside, soothing a hand up and down her snout.

“Because i’m an adult I won't stick my tounge out at you, but know I want to.” Bucky’s small laugh like always makes Steve so so happy to hear.

“Alright so you were saying?” Steve offers instead watching the t-rex purr, eyes closed, relaxed.

“She can’t stay here forever and our room is at the top of the tower, it’s so far away….” Bucky trails off, putting the brush to the side to braid her mane instead not really even thinking about it, just doing it like he does for Wanda.

“You wanna move floors?” Steve leans back against the wall, removing his gloves as he does so.

“I was thinking maybe it’s finally time to get our own place away from the tower?” Bucky’s voice drops some, near a whisper as he finishes, like he’s unsure of what Steve will say.

Steve just...laughs...laughs at what he now knows what Bucky is after. Bucky kind of glares and pouts at him at the same time.

“Sorry..sorry it’s just….so let me see if I have this right, you want to move what? Away from the city so we can offer her a place to live without people around and that….seems normal to you?” Steve’s smile couldn’t leave his face if he tried….just saying all that outloud was….crazy.

Bucky chews on his bottom lip thinking it over, fingers still braiding hair. “Ok listen when you say it THAT way….I just….ok yes this is insane and yes I would love to finally have our own place away from everyone, or at least far enough away where I can hear myself think ya know?”

Steve gives him his full attention now, hand still petting over the dino’s snout.

“And this is something we have wanted for awhile just the timing always felt...off but now I don’t know this...feels like the push we need...if we leave her here Tony’s gonna wanna run test or who knows what or worse the government's gonna take her away and kill her…”

Steve finally leans forward and gently grabs his husbands bicep , “Hey...hey it’s ok sweetheart.”

Bucky takes a deep breath trying to calm down. “I just don’t want to see her mistreated...and she likes us and I don’t know..since when did we ever do anything normal anymore?”

Steve sighs running his own fingers through Bucky’s hair in a calming manner the same he was doing for the t-rex moments before. They had both shared a love for animals growing up, even the ones in books only like dinosaurs, but after hydra Bucky was extra sensitive to the treatment of them and honestly Steve not only understood it, he felt the same way. His protectiveness had only gotten stronger after Bucky came back into his life and really his husband still all these years later rarely asked for anything.

And he was right...sense when did they ever do anything normal anymore?

“Let’s do it.”

Bucky’s eyes light up like it’s Christmas time and his smile is like a blinding star as he rushes forward and kisses the daylights out of Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record they are soon gonna learn this t-rex is not getting any bigger ;)


	3. Another One...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's crazy how long this chapter got, it's also crazy how much you guys love this, thank you so much and don't worry I haven't forgot my other fics, not by a long shot, this is just fun to write because it's so silly.

“Cap do you copy?” Nat’s voice filters through the comm.

“I copy Natasha.” Steve keeps his voice low as he peers around a corner seeing no one yet.

“We cornered a few doctors, Tony’s rounding them up now, we haven’t found anyone else, place seems abandoned.” 

Steve knows by the tone of her voice she doesn’t think the place is empty yet and he has to agree….something feels….off still and his gut is never wrong.

“Copy that, i’ll scout out this area then group up with everyone in 15.”

“Copy that Cap.”

“Bucky?”

“I read you Steve.”

“Find anything?”

“No nothing...something doesn’t seem right about any of this.”

“I’ve got the same feeling, keep your eyes and ears open.”

“Copy that.”

Once the comm’s go silent again Steve slowly makes his way down the hall, shoulders hunched slightly, shield in front of him ready for a attack. He sweeps every room, every cell, every hall in his area and nothing.

With a frown he presses the comm in his ear to let the team know he’s on his way back when the thing he was worried about happens. He stops dead in his tracks as the lights go out in the hallway he’s in and in the darkness, eyes shine back at him, red ones, followed by a deep growling that nearly vibrates the walls.

“I need backup at my position now!”

He gets broken up replies from the team before his comm goes silent, tapping it a few times as he starts backing up slowly does no good. The thing that watches him suddenly attacks and with it a huge roar that nearly makes him covers his ears, as it is he barely has time to throw his shield up before it’s slamming into him and sending him flying.

Steve gets to his feet just in time as it attacks again and again driving him back more and more until his back hits a wall and then suddenly his shield is being ripped away from him and tossed away by a….a…..

Steve’s eyes go huge taking in what can only be described as a...a…”It’s a raptor.”

“Oh shit!” The thing charges him and with no shield he braces for impact, determined to fight it off.

It’s a losing battle as soon it sinks it’s teeth in his leg and pulls him down to the ground swinging him around like a rag doll. His screams fill the hallway, as the huge teeth bite down deep. He uses his other leg to kick the things mouth making it let go. It’s only once he rolls away panting that he sees it...a weird collar around it’s neck with a blink red light.

When the raptor goes in for him again, he swings himself onto it’s back and rips the collar off, he jumps away as the thing roars and tries pawing at it’s throat.

“Fuck.” His breath sounds ragged even to his own ears as he limps to a nearby wall, watching the thing the whole time, pressing a hand to his bleeding leg...he feels dizzy.

Another roar fills the hallway and this time Steve smiles..abit dazed still as Rexy comes running down the hallway and plants herself right in front of Steve roaring at the raptor, her roar does make Steve cover his ears.

“Easy girl easy, it’s ok.” Steve says, but she ignores him, growling at the raptor who now cowers before Rexy, submitting to her easily, fighting going out of the thing in seconds now that the collar is off.

Bucky is the next to get on scene, his wide eyes take in the raptor before looking over to Steve and….rushing over to him as he slumps more on the wall.

“Whoa whoa easy there doll.”

“Whaaa…” Steve slurs shaking his head. He just needs to rest yeah that….that sounds like a great idea right now…just...for...a...minute...  
____________________________

Steve wakes to a roar loud enough to shatter glass and a gross lick to the face.

“Rexy no let him rest.”

“Wha...what happened?” Steve blinks his eyes open and sees the ceiling of the transport.

Bucky’s face comes into view above his face, “You passed out from blood loss pal.”

Steve makes a face at that sitting up with a groan, “Great.”

“Hey don’t move yet punk you need to rest.” Bucky’s hands stop him from moving anymore then he already has, helping him lean back against the hull of the aircraft.

Steve even now so so many years later has to fight down the urge to sass something back, he’s better at it now, but….boy does he wanna snark back how he’s fine and doesn’t need help. He keeps his mouth closed and sighs instead.

“Yeah yeah I already know what your thinking so stop it right now.” Bucky abolishes gently patting his thigh.

Steve grumbles because he can until he looks to where Rexy is napping next to the….

“You brought it back with us!?” Steve doesn’t mean his voice to sound so high, but….

“Steve...why wouldn’t we bring him? He was a tool of hydra same as Rexy was besides...they bonded.”

The blonde for his part feels a stirring in his chest and he refuses to say what it is, instead he crosses his arms over his chest and frowns down at his leg covered in layers of white bandages...he’s not pouting he’s not….not really just…

“Stevie whats wrong?” Bucky’s voice is low...concerned..worried, but all Steve can do is continue to not pout down at his leg.

“Nothing i’m just tired.” He mumbles, glancing over to Rexy who naps peacefully with the raptor.

“You always were a shit liar Rogers.” Bucky pokes him in the side with his metal fingers, making Steve grab his fingers and keep hold of them. Glaring at him. “Stop it.”

“No, not until you tell me why your face looks like that.”

“My face doesn’t look like anything.”

Bucky gives him his flattest look, “Bull. shit. Rogers.”

Steve refuses to admit it….he just won't..he’s not a small child..he’s a grown ass man…

“How about I tell you what I think is the problem, hmm?” Bucky offers, threading his metal fingers with Steves.  
Steve works his mouth but says nothing.

“You don’t want the raptor here because he attacked you and you think i’m picking him over you by me bringing him with us.”

Steve closes his eyes and fights not to sigh deeply. I’m a grown man it’s not true.

“Stevie you can lie to yourself, but not to me.” Bucky whispers by his ear, smile in his voice.

“It’s not that...just...he attacked me and you sided with him as soon as I woke up and did I mention he attacked me...I was dying and..” Steve snaps his mouth shut, all those words rushing out of his mouth….they sound dumb once he says them outloud.

“Sorry…” He mumbles a moment later, “It’s dumb I know..just...sorry.”

Bucky laughs softly next to him earning a glare from Steve, “Hey i’m sorry, i’m not laughing at you per say, but first can I say you were not dying, were you losing blood? Yes, did you need stitches? Yes. Did you pass out from blood loss? Yes, but you were never in danger of dying, not once we got there anyway and second i’m not picking him over you Stevie, don’t worry I love you most.”

Steve buries his face in his hands mumbling softly to himself as Bucky laughs softly again, before kissing his cheek. “Your to cute.”

“I’m captain america i’m not cute i’m fearsome.” Steve sasses finally.

Bucky laughs louder, “Steve your only fearsome when your staring down enemies, when your not doing that your a marshmallow.” 

Steve whips his head over to him looking insulted, “The fuck you say?”

Bucky laughs so hard now he doubles over, “You should...see your face…”

Steve’s grumpiness melts away listening to Bucky laugh and just like that everything feels good again. “You are the biggest jerk on the planet.”

“Takes one to know one brooklyn.” Bucky teases right back.

Steve finally laughs, “You are ridiculous.”

Bucky leans in by his ear, “Ridiculously in love with you, you mean.”

Steve sighs softly looking at him with found eyes. “Such a sap.”  
Steve decides to say fuck it and leans in kissing Bucky in a chaste kiss. The other team members are sleeping anyway, while Nat pilots the thing.

Steve finally looks over to the raptor, “So another dinosaur, think we're gonna keep finding more?”

Bucky shrugs looks over at them sleeping, “I didn’t even know this was something hydra could do until we found Rexy so...who knows.”

Steve watches Bucky for a few minutes as he watches the dinos sleep, “We have room at our house for him.”

The way Bucky slowly turns to look at Steve is honestly kind of scary and cute at the same time. “You serious?”

Steve’s smile grows, “Wouldn’t say it if I wasn’t.”

Healing leg be damned, suddenly Steve has armfuls of deadly assassin and beautiful husband as he’s kissed thoroughly.


	4. Chill Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not as funny as my last chapters, more chill this time around, but still fluffy

“Rexy….kill!” Bucky growls out as he makes himself known behind the hydra goons.

It’s much too late for them really, Rexy is fast, faster then she should be and with a new metal leg thanks to Stark she was even more deadly now that she could move around better.

As it stands Bucky only has to drive his knife deep in only one goons neck, Rexy takes care of the other 4 easily. The room is very quickly covered in blood and it’s only times like this where Bucky worries Rexy will get more wild, the taste of blood sometimes did drive her alittle more….feral, but only for a second, as soon as she smelled her parents (Steve’s idea to use that term) she would calm right back down.

The imprinting she had done on both him and Steve was strong and she has never attacked them. Red however….he was a fickle thing, he had imprinted more on Rexy then Steve or him, but he considered him and Steve part of his pact like Raptors normally have so, the bond was there just in a different way.

“Come on Rexy let’s go home.”  
_________________________________

“Why am I always the one cleaning her off after a mission?” Steve ask much later once everyone is back home and he has the hose shooting water at Rexy who…...tries biting the water everytime it gets near her face, the yard is a light pink color from all the blood as it seeps into the ground below her.

Bucky enjoys the long comfy pool chair as his fingers pet gently over Red’s back who naps away next to the chair, curled into a tight ball of Raptor. “Because she likes when you do it Stevie.”

“Yeah yeah.” Steve mumbles, small grin on his face.

Rexy did have fondness for Steve that ALMOST was bigger then for Bucky and the brunette couldn’t even fault her for it one bit. Everyone loved Steve. It was funny how Red was alittle more intuned with Bucky in that regard. He was more quiet, for a dinosaur anyway.

Rexy on the other hand….she liked growling and purring and just making herself known to anyone around her, it was cute but also a tad tiring when all they wanted to do was sleep and she wanted to play growl all night. Still who in this time and place could say they had two dinos as pets? Yeah no one.

"How many did she kill this time?"

"Four."

"Only four? Looks like she bathed in their blood."

"Na you know how she gets when she's in the zone."

"Yeah tell me about it." Steve mutters, having seen first hand how she very much ripped people apart if told to kill. It was brutal and nasty and sometimes even Steve had to look away from her carnage, but not Bucky, he never did, he had a almost sick sense of satisfaction when she killed hydra goons for them and really...Steve couldn't fault him for that at all....Steve would burn the world down for Bucky if he asked it and hydra.....they deserved every bit of pain they brought to them.  
_______________________

Steve yawns putting the last dish away in the dishwasher before closing it and starting it up. The blonde really loved having a dishwasher, he was also a huge fan of the grocery store after waking up in this century, which meant he liked to cook now that he didn’t have to boil everything. Bucky had come to like cooking along with him so often times they would make things together, trying out new foods or baking new desserts. 

The last time they had tried out a new dessert, most of it had ended up all over themselves as they broke in their new kitchen with sex….so much sex, showering later and STILL finding chocolate sauce in places it had no right to be had been...it had frankly been a great day and night. Steve smirks thinking on as he passes the living room heading to the bedroom. 

He stops to make sure Rexy and Red are settled down as can be for what they are. Sometimes they stay up all night, other times they sleep all night, just depends on there moods Steve guessed. He wasn’t a dino expert, he was literally playing this by ear since they couldn’t very well tell the government they had them. Which meant he couldn’t really ask for help so...here he was watching HIS two dinosaurs curled around each other as they slept in their outside pen.

Once he’s sure there fine he makes his way down the hall and into the bedroom where his husband is waiting for him with a soft welcoming smile. “Come to bed sugar.” The brunette whispers against the pillow watching him with half way parted eyes that are already sleepy looking. Steve LOVES when he looks like this, all soft and pliant, warm and welcoming.

Steve shucks his shirt and jeans easy enough and crawls into bed, tonight letting Bucky be the big spoon. They both sigh contently when there snuggled together and touching so closely there’s no space between them. The skin on skin contact divine. It’s one of the nights sex isn’t on the table, both to tired after that long ass mission. Instead Bucky just keeps his arms snug around Steve’s middle and his face pressed into the back of his neck as he closes his eyes.

Steve places his arms over Bucky’s and lets the gentle sound of Bucky’s breathing lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You bet your ass they are gonna name it and keep it lol


End file.
